injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Aqualad Rogue: Haven't I killed you, Darling? Aqualad: I let you believe you did so. Rogue: Your lips are mine this time. VS. Batgirl Rogue: I never trusted you,Barbara. Batgirl: I can say the same of you,Anna. Rogue: At least,Dick will not miss you anymore. ---- Batgirl: You won't lay a finger on me,Anna. Rogue: I'll knock you out with one punch. Batgirl: You are not Superman. VS. Black Cat Rogue: Try to not scratch my face. Black Cat: Indeed your only quality. Rogue: Your big boy doesn't think that. VS. Blue Beetle Blue Beetle: Well, hello beautiful. Rouge: I guess I can spare an adorable bug-boy like you... Blue Beetle: I can live with that. VS. Bumblebee Rogue: You helped Superboy to slay Pyro. Bumblebee: Pyro killed Miss Martian. Rogue: And now I'll break you for him. VS. Captain Atom Rogue: You are immune to my touches. Captain Atom: Your draining abilities won't work on me,Rogue. Rogue: Maybe I should try to seduce you instead. VS. Captain Cold Rogue: Do you like what you see,Snart? Captain Cold: Only enjoying your costume. Rogue: '''I will accept that as a yes. ---- '''Captain Cold: Your regime was a nightmare. Rogue: Forrgive me,sugar. I didn't intend to. Captain Cold: Too late. My heart is frozen. VS. Captain Marvel Rogue: It's been so long,Sister. Captain Marvel: I'm not your sister,Rogue. Rogue: But I already said that to Peter. VS. Cyborg Cyborg: You are insane,Rogue. Rogue: You are breaking my heart,Sugar. Cyborg: Not the only thing I'm about to break. VS. Daken Daken: Stop...NOW. Rogue: I can't believe you have broken my heart,Darling. Daken: Spare me the talk,Rogue. ---- Rogue: Here to Tango,Sugar? Daken: I was never good at dancing. Jean Grey: '''Come here,I'll tie you up. ---- '''Daken: Explain yourself. Rogue: Trying to have a date. Daken: Spare me the talk,Rogue. VS. Deathstroke Deathstroke: I must confess something... Rogue: You had a crush on me,Slade? Deathstroke: How did you know it? VS. Gambit Gambit: What happened to you? Rogue: I lost you in that incident,Larry. Gambit: So,the rumors about my death are true after all. VS. Green Arrow Green Arrow: Can I get some roses for Canary? Rogue: You can get more than that,Sugar. Green Arrow: Oh...Wait. I have an owner. ---- Rogue: I caught you in the act,Sugar. Green Arrow: Sorry. I'm just a human. Rogue: Would you like a kiss ,Sugar? ---- Rogue: I heard you are good with your hands. Green Arrow: I have a lady.OK? Rogue: Come on. I promise you will like it. VS. Herself Rogue 1: '''A perfect disguise,Mother. '''Rogue 2: I am you,Rogue. Rogue 1: '''Let's find it out. VS. Hyperion '''Hyperion: I can see you hate Mystique so much. Rogue: Raven betrayed me just like she did to Kurt. Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Iceman Iceman: I heard that you killed another me. Rogue: He was about to leave me. Iceman: Good thing my Rogue didn't try to kill me. ---- Iceman: I heard that you killed another me. Rogue: That was an accident. I swear. Iceman: Like the one about to happen to you? VS. Iron Man Rogue: Oh. So handsome... Iron Man: The armor or me? Rogue: Your charms never fail you,Stark. VS. Killer Frost Killer Frost: The Regime gave me nightmares. Rogue: Killing me won't bring Banshee back,Caitlin. Killer Frost: But it will make me feel better. VS. Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze: Never though I would she a colder heart than mine. Rogue: What are you talking about? Mr. Freeze: I heard they saying you killed the boy you loved. VS. Nightwing Rogue: '''Hi,sugar. Did you miss me? '''Nightwing: '''I...don't think so. '''Rogue: '''You hurt my feelings. ---- '''Nightwing: '''What are you doing here,Rogue? '''Rogue: Trying to have a date. Nightwing: With Bludhaven's police officers? ---- Rogue: '''Nightwing... '''Nightwing: '''Still having a crush on me,Rogue? '''Rogue: That's right. Now,kiss me. ---- Nightwing: '''When I look at you,I hate myself. '''Rogue: Why do you say that,Darling? Nightwing: I couldn't save Bobby from you. ---- Rogue: I didn't kill Bobby,Dick. Nightwing: I don't believe in you anymore,Rogue. Rogue: '''It was an accident. I swear. ---- '''Rogue: I don't want to fight you,Dick. Nightwing: Why did you call me then,Rogue. Rogue: '''Can we just kiss and make up? ---- '''Nightwing: What do you want here,Rogue? Rogue: Just kiss me. Please. Nightwing: Sorry. I'm taken. VS. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy: We have much in common,Rogue. Rogue: Do you seduce men too? Poison Ivy: And my kisses are as deadly as yours. VS. Quicksilver Quicksilver: I bet you want a kiss, Rogue. Rogue: Why don't you come here and find it out? Quicksilver: Girl. I'm too fast for you. VS. Ravager Ravager: Stay away from Dick. Rogue: '''Or what? '''Ravager: I'll cut you in half. ---- Rogue: Give me back Bobby. Ravager: He is not yours,leech. Rogue: He is. He was. And he will be mine again. ---- Ravager: How many boyfriends did you have? Rogue: Four boyfriends. Ravager: Unfaithful trollop. ---- Rogue: How is Dick doing? Ravager: None of your business. Rogue: '''He will soon be mine. VS. Red Hood '''Red Hood: You remind me of Poison Ivy. Rogue: Is she beautiful like me? Red Hood: And insane too. ---- Red Hood: Awaiting for your next victim,Rogue. Rogue: Trying to have a date. Red Hood: You just scored a fight. VS. Red Robin Rogue: You broke my heart, sugar. Red Robin: I won't apologize, Anna. Rogue: You'll be sorry for this attitude. VS. Robin Robin: You are insane, Rogue. Rogue: You hurt my feelings, Sugar. Robin: Not the first time I do this... VS. Spider-Man Spider-Man: I don't wanna flirt with you,Rogue. Rogue: Why not,darling? Spider-Man: You killed Bobby. He loved you. ---- Rogue: '''Would you dare dump me? '''Spider-Man: I don't want anything from Bobby Drake's killer. Rogue: It was an accident. I swear. VS. Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man: Peter did the right choice by declaring the X-Men as his enemies. Rogue: It's easy to defend a friend like him, right? Spider-Man: Bobby was his friend too. ---- Rogue: I heard you're good with your hands. Spider-Man: I already have a girlfriend. Rogue: You are breaking my heart, Sugar. VS. Starfire Rogue: Girls Night,Kori? Starfire: We are not friends,Rogue. Rogue: Good. So I won't feel bad to kill you. ---- Rogue: Your boyfriend is cute,Kori. Starfire: Stay away from him before you get hurt. Rogue: Stop being so jealous. VS. Star Sapphire Star Sapphire: You seem ill,Rogue. Rogue: Bobby and Larry's deaths made me like this... Star Sapphire: Then, Only I can cure you. VS. Superboy (Conner Kent) Rogue: You almost killed Pyro. Superboy: I did this for Morgan. Rogue: And they still despise me. ---- Superboy: The Regime was a nightmare for me. Rogue: Did crippling Pyro bring Miss Martian back, darling? Superboy: No. But it made me feel better. ---- Rogue: How did you become so violent,sugar? Superboy: Morgan's death made me like this. Rogue: I can offer you comfort,my dear. VS. Taskmaster Rogue: Take off this mask and kiss me. Taskmaster: You wouldn't like to see my face,Anna Marie. Rogue: Oh,come on. I can take it. ---- Taskmaster: Do you know the name given to freaky girls? Rogue: I'm not a trollop,Taskmaster. Taskmaster: The men you met don't think so. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Quotes